1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable lap-top type personal computer and a portable word processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus, such as a lap-top type personal computer, generally comprises a keyboard mounted on the upper front portion of a main body and a flat display unit pivotally connected between the keyboard and the rear portion of the main body. When the display unit is closed, the keyboard is covered with the display unit. There has recently been developed a lap-top computer in which the display unit is removable from the main body, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,364.
In general, a personal computer has a main circuit board housed in the main body and a shielding portion, such as a shielding layer formed on the inner surface of the main body, for shielding noise generated by the main circuit board and external noise producing an adverse effect on the main circuit board. Since the display unit houses a drive circuit therein, it is preferred that the display unit like the main body be shielded from noise.
In a computer having a removable display unit, if, however, the shielding layer is formed on the display unit, the structure, for removably mounting the display unit on the main body, hinders the shielding layer from being electrically connected to the ground circuit in the main body. With the most conventional lap-top type personal computers each having a removable display unit, therefore, the display units are not grounded, exhibiting a poor shielding characteristic.